fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Ascendance
Description Phoenix Ascendance is an advanced version of Phoenix Force and is rarely achieved within the long list of Phoenix Slayers. Due to it's rare nature it's unknown and not many researchers know the purpose or the difference between Phoenix Force and this mode. Out of all the Phoenix Slayers who have unlocked it has only been 1st Generation so many believe they only unlock it. Many slayers believe it brings themselves close to becoming a phoenix, others however believe it just amps up their Phoenix Force to another level. Oddly enough there are two different looks for the form if the user achieves it via the first method just gain glowing hair & eyes with their element jumping off and across their body (as pictured). However the second gains an appearence that looks like a fusion between the Phoenix Force and their Drive spell, gaining the markings from Phoenix Force and the forearm feathers from the Drive spell. Abilities The form allows the user the ability to use raw magical energy as a weapon. This gives them access to very powerful spells able to wipe out legions of enemies with minimal effort. It also enhances their magical power, physical abilities and the strength of their regular Phoenix Slayer and secondary magics greatly. For example Dark Storm while in his Frozen Storm version can activate his Garden of the Frozen Storm spell with a simple and tiny flick of the wrist and covering a much larger area. Spells *'Grand Destruction of Earth's Evil '(地球の悪の大破壊, Chikyū no aku no dai hakai): which creates a done of raw magical energy that wipes out anyone caught in it except for the caster. *'Phoenix Destruction Wave '(鳳凰破棄波, Hōō haki-ha): which allows the use to focus the magical energy into a ball between their hands and fire it out as a massive beam that can wipe out a mountain range with ease. The stance varies from user to user but Markus has used a stance that involves him holding his hands either side of his solar plexus with a gap of about 6-7 inches away fromh is chest. *'Phoenix Death Saw' (鳳凰死のこぎり, Hōō-shi nokogiri): This spell creates a spinning circular saw blade of raw magical enegy. First the user flicks their hand as if opening a jar which turns a small ball of energy into a flat disk, similar to how a pizza base is traditionally made. *'Blade of the Phoenix Slayer' (鳳凰十字架の刃, Hōō jūjika no ha): This spell allows the user to turn their hand into a sword using the raw magical energy to destroy the enemy. First the use creates an energy field around their hand and then lunges forward swinging their hand as if it was a sword. The energy field can also block as if it was a sword edge. *'Phoenix Slaying Rune' (鳳凰殺害のルーン, Hōō satsugai no rūn): This spell is designed to kill a PHoenix in one shot. Normally reserved by Ascended Phoenix Slayers as a last resort as it drains alot of power and can cause them to leave their ascended form. To preform it the Slayer draws a rune in the air which is apparently the ancient phoenix language for "Death". The effect happens instantly and doesn't miss the target, however if the target is strong enough in will and focus they can resist the effects. Personal Spells *'Five Realms First' (五レルム拳, Go rerumu ken): This spell is Markus' personal ascendance spell where he adds the raw magical energy for his Four Realms Punch from his regular Slayer Magic. Unlike the Four Realms Punch which requires two fists this only requires one fist to unleash huge destruction that can vaporize all but the most powerful of monsters such as high level demons and ancient Drakes. Achieving There are two ways to gain this form both are rarely known and often found by accident. First is getting a phoenix to willingly give you a tiny portion of they're power and after 2-4 days of agony of the highest level they unlock the form. Another slightly messier method is to defeat a Feral Phoenix and absorb a portion of excess power released when the feral goes through it's "rebirth stage". The second method unlocks the form instantly and allows the user to utilize the new power which is useful if another big fight is directly ahead. Activating There are two ways depending on how you achieve this form. The first coming from the given power requires time to build the power up inside before activating Phoenix Force and trying to push beyond, this method however leaves the user open and requires some form of protection or pre-emptive set up. The second method and possibly the safest is to activate both Phoenix Force and the Drive ability at the same time. The second form however does put strain on the user resulting in the inability to use this form again within 24 hours. However another drawback of note is that the form only lasts 5-10 minutes. Trivia * The form is inspired by Dragon Sovereign so full credit for getting me the idea goes to those who made that epic page. * Any Phoenix Slayer can use it as long as they meet the requirements. * So far the spell names are place holders. Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Free Use Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Ancient Spell